Jigen Kae
by Taira Seisui
Summary: A new girl from comes to town. A new evil arises. Now, the fate of this world are in her hands, and those of her brother and his friends. The question is...can they handle it? Jigen Kae means dimension change. The title'll be explained in chapter 2 or 3.


Yo! Tenshi here. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. The beginning's a little angsty, but it gets cheerier, I swear! Don't flame, pleeeeeaaaase.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka ningen, why wouldn't they flame you.  
  
Kurama: Now, now Hiei, that's not nice.  
  
Bakura: Who was cares if it's nice or not, it's true.  
  
Me: Don't make me sic Lioness on you.  
  
Lioness suddenly appears.  
  
Lioness: (i)In deathly calm voice(/i) I was sleeping. Who interrupted my nap?  
  
Bakura : -.-;; That's all you do, neko, sleep.  
  
Lioness: (i)In same tone of voice(/i) What-did-you-say? ::eye twitching::  
  
Me: Oh you're in for it now, Bakura. Ryou's gonna be so upset his Yami was killed-again.  
  
Me: ::fake tears:: I miss you already. You were so kawaii.  
  
Lioness starts chasing him with flamethrower. Screams can be heard that sound suspiciously like Bakura's.  
  
Me: O.o Don't worry guys, she's not always like this. I think she's PMSing.  
  
Kurama: ^_^;; I didn't really need to know that.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I agree with the kitsune.  
  
Me: ^____________^ I know. Kurama-koi, can you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: Sure Tenshi-chan. Tenshi Soshikoikenseisui does not own YYH or lot of the less shown characters would be shown more, like Touya, Jin, Shishi, and Kuranue would come back from the dead.  
  
Me: Thanks koi. ::Still hearing Bakura's scream.:: ^___^;; Eh, they might be awhile, so on with the ficcie!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Unknown Girl's P.O.V.)  
  
I know where I am and yet am lost. Been living a lie. The people I thought family lied to me to take my business. I hope they haven't gotten to my brother, he's less trained than me so it wouldn't be very hard for them to capture him to get to me. My ototo, my little brother, my.Ryou.  
  
(Ryou's P.O.V.)  
  
It's been ten years. Ten long years since mother and my onee-chan, Amane, died. (A.N. Look, I know he's older than Amane but for my story she was his older sister.) Ten years since 'daddy dearest' separated us just because you reminded him too much of mother, not like he'd've been around much anyway. Why did you have to leave my twin? I miss you Hikari-chan.  
  
(Hikari's P.O.V.) (A.N. For you bakas who haven't figured it out yet, Hikari is the unknown girl. Hiei: Hn. It took you half an hour to figure it out and you wrote it. Me: Nu-uh ::sticks out tongue:: Hiei: Childish onna.)  
  
Don't worry ototo, I'm coming. I buy a house in Domino City, I've found out Ryou lives here. It's more like a mansion than a house. Being head CEO of Tenshi Inc. really pays. It's good that it's big. I can take Ryou to live with me. I'd better get registered at a school. I look in the phone book and find that there is one just a block away! Domino High it's called.  
  
(Yugi's P.O.V.) (A.N. Hah! You thought I forgot about him and his friends didn't you! Bloody Blob that used to be Bakura: Get on with it they don't want to here from you!)  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today," droned Unzari-sensei in his dull voice, "Her name is Bakura Hikari and she is from Spain. Please welcome her and make her feel at home." Bakura, I thought, Is she related to Ryou? I glance at Ryou and he looks surprised and maybe a little hopeful? A girl with wavy white with blue streaks and bright sapphire blue eyes came through the door. "Ohayougozaimasu, minna-san," she said in a lovely voice, "Pleasure to meet you." "Choose a guide Hikari-san," Unzari-sensei said.  
  
(Ryou's P.O.V.)  
  
"Choose a guide Hikari-san," Unzari-sensei said, but I couldn't care less. Is that really you 'Kari-chan? Dare I hope? I was broken out of my thoughts by the girl's next words that banished any doubt I had that she wasn't my sister. She said, "I choose Ryou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ugh, what a pathetic attempt at a cliffie. T.T I'm the worst writer ever. ::bursts into tears:: Kurama: Come on, cheer up, it wasn't that bad. In fact, I think it was rather good.  
  
Me: ::sniff, sniff:: Really?  
  
Hiei: Hn. No, he's lying, he's just trying to make you feel better.  
  
Me: I knew it! ::starts to wail::  
  
Lioness: ::licking bloody claws:: For all you Japanese illiterate peoplz, here are some translations.  
  
Baka-stupid Ningen-human Neko-cat Kawaii-cute Kitsune-fox Ototo-little bro Onee-chan-dear big sister -chan-dear one, a suffix for endearment usually used on girls or young children -sensei-suffix used to indicate a teacher or master -san-Mr., Ms., or Mrs. (respectful) Ohayougozaimasu-good morning Minna/Minna-san-everyone Ja ne/Ja-Bye  
  
Kurama: R&R so she cheers up.  
  
Hiei: Yes, her constant wailing is annoying me.  
  
Lioness: ::still licking bloody claws:: Ja ne minna, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
